Oh Baby
by Skultistic98
Summary: What if Magnus did a spell on Alec just to try and make him relax more, care free and act as young as he is but ends up turning him into a 2 year old? Will Magnus be able to turn him back to his real age? And how will he handle a baby? Sorry I'm bad at summaries. Please R&R. :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN. HEY! Here's one of my newest stories! I really have to stop writing new stories, I never get to update but ah well, what can you do? I hope you like this and I'm sorry if I don't get to update for a while. :-) **

_Magnus's POV _

I look throuh my spell book and smile evilly as I come across an Imaturity spell, "Perfect," I do my best evil laugh. I get up and skip out of my room and cry sweatly, "OH, ALEXANDER!" I go to the sitting room where I find Alec reading a book. He looks up at me as I skip in.

He gives me a small smile, "Hey, everything okay?"

I nod and plonck myself beside him, "Everything's perfect! I was just wondering if you'd let me try out a spell on you?"

He looks at me suspiciously, "Why? What does it do and is it dangerous?"

I huff, "It's just something to help you relax a little more and of course it's not dangerous! You know I would never do anything to hurt you! So can I? Please?" I do my best puppy eyes.

After a moment he sighs and then finally nods, "Fine."

"YAY!" I yell and hug him. When I pull away I open the book and and begin chanting the spell.

Not long later just after i stop chanting there's a flash of bright light and mist fills the room, I shealed my eyes until the light dies down. When it finally does I lower my hand from my eyes and look through the mist trying to spot Alec. I don't see him. "Alec?" I call. I hear gurgling and follow the sound. I feel around until I find the sorce of the noice. My hand hand finds a small head full of hair and I can make out the colour black. The mist soon clears away and look down to see a 2 year old with the same black hair and blue eyes as Alec. The only thing different between this baby and Alec (besides the age and size) is this baby is chubby and not muscular and his eyes are slightly larger. The clothes Alec was previously wearing are now piled around the baby.

The baby's eyes light up as he looks at me and he smiles showing off his tiny baby teeth. He squeals, "MAGGIE!" while kicking his legs and clapping his chubby little hands. And to think I thought Alexander could not get anymore adorable.

I laugh and then sigh, "Now what am I going to do with you?" I pick him up and wrap his now oversized jumper around him and go into my room. I find one of my pyjama shirts and shorts to put on him, there still a little big but better than the other clothes. Once again, tight clothes save the day. Alec giggles as I pick him up and I go to the phone and call the Institute.

I wait for a minute before Maryse answers, "Hello?"

"Hello Maryse, how are you?"

"Hello Magnus, I'm quite well, how are you and Alec? Is everything okay?" I can hear the worry in her voice that only a mother has for her son and his boyfriend.

I quickly explain to her what happened and she sighs as I finish. "I'll be there soon Magnus. I'll bring the others also and things you'll need to help look after him. Then after I find why you did this, I'm going to smack you." With that the line went dead.

I sit on the couch with baby Alec on my lap. I kiss his forhead and he looks up and me and begins to poke at my face, making me laugh. He giggle and squeals, "I WUV VOO!"

I chuckle, "I wuv you too."

Sundenly Alec's face goes red and it looks like he's trying to lift or push something heavy. I hear a noise and I feel moisture on my leg, then I smell something rancid. My nose crunches up. I groan, "Oh Sweat lord!" Soon Alec's bottom lip starts to tremple and he then starts crying. I throw my head back and whale, "MARYSE! PLEASE HURRY!" I'm not cut out for this.

**AN. Haha poor magnus. I hope you liked this. Please R&R. Until next time. :-) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry thisis not another chapter.**

**I'd just like to say that i'm sorry but i'm taking a short break from writing (about 2 weeks at the most) becasue recently there's been an unexpected death in the family and i don't feel up to writing right now. :'( **

**Again i'm sorry. I'll write soon.**

**Take care everyone! xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN. Hello! Thank you so much for all of your reviews, prayers and understanding! This chapter is for my uncle who I'll miss dearly 3 xxx. And thank you for the favourite and follow! So here's chapter 2. I hope you like it! :-) **

_Magnus's POV_

I lift Alec up from under his arms and hold him away from me and I turn my head away, the stentch is unbelievable! Chairman Meow's litter box smells better. I make my way to the bathroom and put a towel around Alec and then make my way to the bedroom. I sit Alec on the bed with the towel under him. I go to my dresser and find a pair of black leather pants. As I'm about to put them on I freeze, I don't feel comfortable changing in front of a baby, even if he has seen me naked before. I shake my head and turn to Alec. I put my finger on his nose gently, "Now don't you go anywhere." I don't think he heard me as he stared at my finger making him cross his eyes. I chuckle. ADORABLE!

I open my closet door and step behind and begin to take off my pants. Alec starts crying and I poke my head out. He sees me and imediately stops. I shrug and go back behind the door and he starts crying again. I sigh and poke my head out again. He stops crying once again. I sigh and keep my head poked out while I changed. That was very difficult.

I go back out to him and pick him up the way I did before, the smell hits me like a wave, "Alec what have to been eating." He giggle and pokes my nose with his little chubby fingerc. As I get to the living room my buzzer goes off and I practically sprint to it (after placing Alec on the couch) and press the button, "Yes. Who is it?"

"It's Maryse, Isabelle, Jace and Clary," Maryse's voice drifts through the speaker.

I sigh, "Yes! Come in and HELP ME!" I press the button to let them in and open the door so they can come straight in. Minutes later they come and I hold Alec out to Maryse, "Do something with him! He had some kind of explotion of stink!"

She takes him smiling and laughs, "He needs a diaper change."

Alec smiles and kicks his legs that are dangling in the air, "MAMA! MAMA!"

Maryse smiles softly at him, "Hi, Alexander." She kisses his cheek and lays him down to change him. He riggles so my much we had to hold him down. Finally she finishes, changes him into different clothes and sits him up. When she straightens up she turns to me and I don't even have time to see her hand comming at me, slapping me across the head.

"OW!" I shout and rub where she hit.

She smirks, "I told you."

I hear a squeal of protest and we turn to see Alec looking angry, "No mama. Boweld!" The child scolds and sticks his tounge out at Maryse, as his way of giving her the finger I guess. I chuckle and pick him up, holding him close. I could just eat him, he's so cute.

_"Very good, Alec," I chuckle and kiss his head. He smiles proudly._

_Isabelle's POV_

_This is comical. I never thought I'd see Alec as a baby._

It's so weird seeing my older brother as a baby! I also don't think I've ever seen him smile so much.

Our Mother has got in contact with the Clave to see if they can do anything and so far there's nothing that can be done. This worries us. Especially when it comes to demons, he's too small to fight and we're all so busy we couldn't look after him. And Magnus certainly couldn't or at least not alone! He wouldn't even change his diaper.

When this subject is mentioned our Mother sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. "You're right. We can't protect him. And I'll be damned if I let another child die." We all nod sadly, thinking of Max. We all wouldn't be able to handle loosing another child and sibling. She sigh again and says grimly, "I think you all know what we must do."

Jace runs over to Alec and cups his cheek and he cries dramatically, "NO! Don't kill him to save him!" We chuckle and Alec grabs Jace's hand and bites his finger. He rips his hand away, "OW!" We all laugh.

When we calm down Mother says, "No Jace. We must call your Father, he can help Magnus look after Alexander while we try to fix this." She turns to me, "Isabelle, would you do it please?"

I nod. I decide to send a fireletter.

_Father,_

_We need your help. Alec's boyfriend Magnus accidently turned him into a baby and we need you to come and help look after him and keep him safe while we try to fix this. Please come._

_From Isabelle._

I send it and let them know.

Now all we have to do is wait.

_Magnus's POV_

Minutes later after Izzy sends the letter she says, "Hey. He replied back."

She gives the letter to me to read it out. Talk about father issues.

I clear my throat, "My dearest Isabelle," Izzy scoffs at this, "I'm comming there imediately. Please tell Magnus to open a portal outside of his house and I will meat you there in 5 minutes. Love, your Father." She scoffs again and I sigh, "Right, let's go."

Not long later we're outside my house and I'm making the portal. Exactly five minutes later Robert Lightwood steps out looking worried (even though he tries to hide his worry I can still see it) and wearing the usual Shadowhunter gear. He smiles softly at Isabelle and walks over to her and nods his hello to me, "Isabelle, how are you?"

She grumbles rudely in response, "Fine," and heads back into my apartment. I see a look of hurt pass through Robert's eyes but it's quickly gone and he follows her, me behind him.

When I finally reach my door and walk in I see everyone staring at Robert. It's very awkward. I don't do awkward. I walk over to Maryse who is holding a now sleeping Alec. Maryse passes Alec to me, waking him up, and goes to Robert to explain the situation. Alec looks around groggily until his eyes stop dead on Robert. He smiles widely and reaches out to his father, "DADA! DADA!"

Robert smiles lovingly and walks over and takes him from me and holds him close. He whispers, "Hello, baby boy. I've missed you"

At this everyone is shocked. Since when has he ever treated Alec this nicely and lovingly? Never from what I've heard. It has always hurt Alec to have his father disrespect and not love him. So why does Robert act like this now after so many years? I glare at him. I'm going to get to the bottom of this.

**AN. So there we go Chapter 2. I hope you liked it! Please R&R. Until next time! :-) **


End file.
